Just Another Story
by malisha411
Summary: Gabriella has a complicated life. Her mother is always whinning that her one and only daughter can't even act like a girl, and worst of all, her mother is ALWAYS trying to set her up with some new jerk of a guy.
1. Chapter 1

Gabriella's POV

"So, what's this thing between you and this…what's his name again?" Sharpay asked curiously.

I rolled my eyes. "Dan. His name is Dan."

"Right, Dan. So you two are what? Like a couple?" Sharpay asked me being the nosy one that she is...okay not really, but you see my point.

"Yeah, you could say that..." I said.

"How did it happen?! Spill!" Sharpay exclaimed excitedly.

"Well, my friend Danni said she was interested in him, and since Dan and I were close friends, she wanted me to set them up," I explained.

Sharpay listens intently. She lives for this stuff. As any other girl would. You know...gossip, rumors, relationships.

I see Kelsi roll her eyes while Alex just sits there smiling at me.

"What are you smiling about, Alex?" I ask suspiciously.

Her smile widens. "You just look so happy. And to think, you were just cheated on by your exboyfriend."

Oh. Wow. That brings back some memories....

_Flashback _

"_Where's that coming from?" Alex asks, sitting on my bed, referring to the song "Love Like This by  
__Natasha Bedingfield__" that was playing from my phone.  
_

"_My phone. It's Troy. But, I know how much you hate me with him, so I wasn't going to answer it," I replied, even though my body was filled with excitement knowing that he called me._

_  
I see Alex roll her eyes. "Go ahead, answer it. I know you want to..." Alex shrugged, trying not to mind...or so that was what I was getting out of it. She was trying to be nice I guess...  
_

_I smile and hurry to get my phone and put it on speaker._

"Hello?" I said trying to not make my voice shake.

"Hey, Ella," Troy said, calling me the nickname that he only calls me.

"_Hey, Troy," I try not to bite my lip from the excitement of hearing his voice.  
_

"_I was wondering if you could meet me at our special spot." I knew where he was talking about, the place where he first asked me out, the park.  
_

_I look at Alex questionly and she nods. _

"_Yeah, sure. That would be great!" I say into the phone._

_  
I hurry and get ready, put on some shoes, and walk to the park. As I was approaching our sacred spot, I could see someone was already there. __Making out__ with what looked like, my friend Vanessa—Nessa for short. As I got closer I could see the faces better. Almost immediately, I could feel tears filling my eyes and streaming down my cheeks. I started to back away slowly, and my legs started to take me away from the scene that was already breaking my heart.  
_

"_Ella! Wait! It's not what it looks like!" I could hear Troy running after me so I slowed down and turned around. Isn't that what every freaking guy says?!?!  
_

"_What the hell were you thinking?!?!" I yelled. I was mad—NO! I mean angry, only dogs get mad. And there was no way I was keeping it in. I was going to let him know how I felt.  
_

_Troy stepped back looking a mixture of shock and hurt.  
_

"_Just tell me! What the hell were you thinking?!?! Were you just so displeased with me that you wanted to 'get some' from somewhere else?!?!?" I yelled, putting air quotes on "get some."  
_

"_No, it wasn't like that Ella," he touched my arm and I smacked his hand away.  
_

"_Don't you DARE touch me. And don't call me Ella! Don't look at me. Don't even THINK of me. I don't want to see you EVER again!" and with that, I ran.  
_

_End Flashback _

Tears were falling from my face. My heart was shattered to the ground and I don't think I had anyone to fall back onto and pick up the pieces for me that day. But I was a strong girl. I could get over a jerk. He wasn't worth my tears and here I am now. Over that jerk.

Alex looked sad and full of regret. "Oh! I'm sorry Gabi! I didn't mean to upset you."

I nod. "I know. Just, bad memories is all," I say with a weak smile, she didn't mean to, and she didn't deserve for me to be mad at her.

"Are you sure?" Alex asks with concern in her eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said putting a smile on my face and wiping my tears away.

"Fine?" Alex asks raising an eyebrow, she knows me all too well.

"C'mon. I haven't told you about Dan yet!" I giggle. "Where was I?" I ask continuing and forgetting that jerk.

"You were setting Danni up with Dan," Malisha replies she said eager to  
hear the rest of the story.


	2. Okay

Okay, so you've most likely realized I haven't written in a long while. Well, I'm sick…it's really bad and well…

Okay so, my friend Mikki will take over for me. I hope you love her writing…all of it will be posted on the MikkiTail account.

-M-


End file.
